


In the night sky (I'll be waiting for you)

by cherrytrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Lee Taeyong is strong person, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, i love jaeyong, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytrack/pseuds/cherrytrack
Summary: Moving out was tiring, but moving on was harder. But Taeyong knew, he needed to do it for himself. And for Jaehyun too.





	In the night sky (I'll be waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello I hope you guys will enjoy reading this?
> 
> (tittle is taken from gfriend's summer rain english translation lyrics)

When tiredness from work had engulfed him whole, leaving him soulless and weak, Taeyong only wished for warm hugs and soft kisses the moment he reached home. He wished to be greeted by a sweet dimpled smile, with a particular honey voice asking _how was your day, baby?_ He wished for sweet words or a beautiful serenade for his tired soul, hoping to lessen the tension he was feeling.

But he knew better, he always knew better, he could only _wish_ for those moments to happen.

Taeyong came home late at night now only to be welcomed by piles of boxes, some are still empty, some are already fully loaded with his and Jaehyun’s belongings. Packing process was nowhere near done, especially when he was slowly doing it by himself. Taeyong sighed for the nth time of the day and decided that the boxes could wait for later. He was immensely exhausted that he could barely move a finger and all he could think about was sleep.

Taeyong went straight to bed, walking through the boxes on the floor with much difficulty but he couldn’t care less. He snuggled close into the thick blanket and soft pillows, trying to ignore the fact that he was sleeping alone without Jaehyun on the other side of the big bed. Sleep took over his fatigue body completely in a matter of seconds.

When the morning came, Taeyong thanked the world when the weekends finally arrived because he really couldn’t bear any more work day at the moment. He did realised that he couldn’t rest for long, empty boxes were waiting for him behind the door. Taeyong forced himself up, strongly denying his want to stay in bed all day and constantly reminding himself that packing needed to be done. He needed to move out of the apartment, _the sooner the better_ , he said.

Songs are softly playing on his speaker, accompanying him while he did the cleaning. From the kitchen cabinets, to the wardrobe, he almost emptied them all. He was taking down some books from the mini shelf when he suddenly found Jaehyun’s planner book. He always thought Jaehyun only used that for professional work. Well a part of it was true, because the book was full with work stuff but also with doodles, scribbles and short notes in between.

_just a random note, but I wanna say I love Lee Taeyong very much_

_when will this meeting end? :((_

_Taeyong made me special breakfast today <3 _

Taeyong chuckled reading through Jaehyun’s random notes. There were even a rough drawing of Taeyong, with a pair of devil horn and vampire teeth. He guessed that Jaehyun must had drawn it when they had a mini fight over silly things that one day.

Taeyong heart swelled with the fact that Jaehyun’s goofy and affectionate side never left him despite the serious look he often showed during work.

He flipped through the pages more and then found another note. This one was a little bit longer. His soft laughs stopped immediately.

 _I finished my work for today, just waiting for office hours to end so I can go back home and cuddle with taeyong!! (I miss him) Well i dont have anything to do anymore so here I am wasting my time doodling and writing this. Anyways, im going to propose taeyong!! I already bought the ring (I hope he will love it) i hid the ring so well I’m pretty sure nobody besides me can find it. I hid it at the back of the top book shelf, the highest one. (I hope taeyong will never read this or else) I wish to propose to him on his birthday hopefully on july! I hope everything will go just fine FINGERS CROSSED_!

Taeyong was left speechless. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he didn’t even bother to hold them in, letting the tears fall and wetting his cheeks. He quickly went to take a chair and positioned it beside the book shelf. He stood on the chair until his eyes reached the same level as the top shelf. He pushed the books there left to right until he found the small ring box, hidden behind them.

Taeyong choked on air the moment he saw it and with shaking hands, he grabbed it. His feet touched the ground again along with his heavy heart. He stared at the small box in his hand, opening it slowly to see the beautiful ring concealed inside it. Taeyong’s breath were taken away and suddenly breathing felt difficult. Taeyong fell to his knees, shoulders slumping in defeat and pain, holding the box close to his heart. He sobbed and cried harder than he ever did.

That night Jaehyun entered his dreams. He cried in his sleep and cried even harder when he woke up.

Taeyong had lost Jaehyun in a way he never ever expected to happen in his life. They were just at a very wrong place at a very wrong time. Never did he imagined to witness a bullet to penetrate Jaehyun’s delicate body. The sound of the loud gunshot still ringed in his ear, and his mind played the images of Jaehyun helplessly lying on the ground with blood flooding around him, that had Taeyong trembled in fear as he shouted for help.

Hours of waiting in the hospital for Jaehyun’s surgery was a complete torture for Taeyong. He clutched his heart, feeling the heart pain straight on his chest. He prayed and prayed. He wished for the best but he knew he wasn’t in the place to decide someone’s fate. The doctor’s voice saying _im sorry, we weren’t able to save him_ still ringed in his head sometimes and it hurts him just as much as the last time he remembered it.

The last moments he spent with Jaehyun were beautiful, at least he was grateful for that. They went on a short vacation because Jaehyun said _come on! you need a break from work_ because it was true, work was really draining him.

That last night of their vacation, that night when they decided to be a little adventurous, driving to nowhere and only stopped at a small gas station in a quiet area due to desperate need to feed their car with oil, that night when the shooting happened.

Taeyong can’t remember how much he had cried, how many times he had called for Jaehyun in his sleep, how many times he had broken down since Jaehyun had left him.

But Taeyong, he was a strong person. A very strong person.

_You’re the strongest person I know, Lee Taeyong. Don’t give up!_

Jaehyun always said to comfort him when he was feeling down, always sounded so cheery and thoughtful, expertly knowing how to liven up the mood between them.

For months after Jaehyun’s absence in his life, in their home, Taeyong had been living alone, sometimes getting visits from his closest friends and his family to accompany him, until he decided that he needed to move out. He needed to let go, because he was a strong person and because he thought that Jaehyun must wanted to see him happy too always.

He had shared all his moments with Jaehyun there and he didn’t think he could ever live alone in the apartment, with Jaehyun’s scent lingered in it. Moving out was tiring, a lot of work needed to be done. He figured that now that he will be living by himself, a small space only fitted for himself was more than enough.

Moving out was tiring, but moving on was harder. But Taeyong knew, he needed to do it for himself. And for Jaehyun too.

So even when he felt like it was the end of the world for him, even when sometimes he thought about joining Jaehyun, he shook off his damaging thoughts and proceeded to push himself forward. Taeyong spent the last night in the apartment standing at the balcony, staring blankly at night sky, with a glass of wine in his hand while thinking about Jaehyun. He turned his head back to take a glance at the living room behind him. Boxes are fully loaded, waiting for them to be transferred to his new place. Their things weren’t that many, he only took some of Jaehyun’s stuff with him, sending the remaining to Jaehyun’s parents’ house.

He wore the ring Jaehyun had bought for him at all times. It looked so beautiful on his finger. Taeyong made sure to keep it close to him, somehow making him feel that Jaehyun will always be with him, that Jaehyun will always be beside him, supporting in everything he will be doing as long as he can be happy.

_I’m sorry that I will be leaving our home, Jaehyun. But you know I need to do this for me, and for us too. You’ll understand that, right baby?_

He whispered to the sky, the cold air slightly hitting his skin. Taeyong let his tears fell again. He missed Jaehyun, of course he did. He was still in great pain, losing someone he loved dearly was never easy. But Taeyong assured himself that he got to do what was best for him. He looked down at the ring on his finger, and stared back at the sky, smiling softly at the twinkling stars.

_I love you, Jaehyun. I will always do and you know that. I’ll live my life better after this so you don’t have to worry about me. I need to learn how to take care of myself now since you’re not here anymore, right? I’ll do well, I will make you proud of me. I promise. Thank you, Jaehyun._

_Wait for me, baby. Until the time comes, we’ll definitely meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this :') i'm sorry.
> 
> so how was it? it was left in my draft for sometime because i was stucked at some part and i did not like the way it turned out at first. but i finally finished it! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
